Riley Daring
Riley Eugene Daring (-Fleem) is one of the main protagonist characters on The Replacements. She is the older, more responsible, more trustworthy, yet more naive sibling who enjoys school. Biography She and her younger brother Todd are the adopted children of Agent K and Dick Daring. She is twelve years old at the beginning of the series, and she turns thirteen in "Riley's Birthday". She is fourteen years old in the second season. Riley enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar to the point to going crazy. At one point she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. However, in "Heartbreak in the City", Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. She is a fan of Susie May, who is her violin-playing inspiration, Dustin Dreamlake, whose music she enjoys thoroughly, and D.K. Growling, whose books she loves. Riley loves reading and the library, unlike most of the kids, and was annoyed when Todd replaced their librarian with a rock-and-roll superstar. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley", Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her she was destined to become, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr. Scorpius; however, in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is seemingly too dangerous for her to handle. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted Out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". Personality Riley generally means well, but she is seen as bossy and naggy on more than one occasion, especially towards her younger brother, Todd. She stands up for what she believes in and uses Fleemco to make good changes for everyone surrounding her; or at least, that's her goal. She usually tells Todd not to call Fleemco for the wrong reasons, but this ends up backfiring on her as she gives Todd the ideas on who to replace and why. She is a B student and more academically gifted than Todd, and is seen as a model student, having been named Student of the Month on at least one occasion and being a summer school tutor. Riley is always afraid that her parents and brother will embarrass her and destroy her social life; that being the case, she did not want her parents to throw her a birthday party in "Riley's Birthday", claiming she wanted a peaceful day. However, her family disrespected her wishes, but the party ended up being a success anyway as Dustin Dreamlake was able to perform at her birthday party, despite things looking as though it was going to be a disaster at first, thanks to Dick's lame attempts at "connecting" with the invited guests. It becomes a goal of Riley's in "Hollywouldn't" to be a director; however, she is shown to be too desperate and Celebrity Star, now a snobby, revenge-seeker, refuses to give her the job on several occasions; it is not until Riley informs Todd that Celebrity's only goal is to get revenge on Shelton Klutzberry, her ex-boyfriend, and he begins to get suspicious of this actually being the case that Celebrity gives her the job in hopes of distracting her and making her forget about what Celebrity is actually doing. Appearance Riley has medium-long orange hair that curls up at the ends. She has blue eyes. Riley wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans with a green, white, and red belt around it, green open-toed sandals, and a green hair clip on her hair. In the second season, the color of her hair clips and sandals change to purple, and her belt becomes blue, pink, and purple. She also has an alternate outfit: a blue jacket, dark purple pants, and blue shoes. As shown in "Running from Office", Riley had her signature hairstyle as a baby. Later, she had frizzy hair and braces, and she wore a yellow shirt with a green, white, and pink stripe. Gallery Riley with Thumbs Up.png Riley's Winter Gear.png Todd Thinking About Riley Kissing A Nerd.png Riley Frozen Still.png Riley's Date Outfit.png Riley is Fiddle Queen.png Riley With Violin.png Riley's Crew.png Todd, Riley, and Tasumi in Couch.png Riley Seeing Weapon.png Riley in Pool of Drool.png Riley Confused.png Riley In Her Bedroom.png Riley Got Bored.png Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Replacements